2013.08.06 - Coffee Break
A few hours ago a phone call was made. "C'mon, Justin, I won't keep you for long, but taking a break and getting away from things will refresh you. I'll see you there are three." Fern puts her phone away, a triumphant smile curving her lips. All work and no play is even bad for Justin Hammer. A few minutes before three, and Fern is already at the Phoenix Coffee Shop a couple blocks away from the HI compound. She's happy to get him away, it doesn't have to be far. Having already claimed a table, she's got two cups of coffee on the table in front of her, one clearly placed for her anticipated companion. Looking around at others coming and going, one sneaker covered foot swings lightly, keeping the beat with the song playing over the speaker system. She's dressed typically casually, denim skirt hitting just above her knees, and a baby blue tank top. It actually took a bit of convincing on the part of the young waitress to get the CEO to leave the office for even a few minutes. Having just gotten back from the Boulder facility where there were fires to put out, Justin still had the workload from the home office to deal with. Not to mention the little gift that was, quite literally, left on HI's doorstep sometime before Monday morning. Looking somewhat tired and having a bit more of a 5-o'clock shadow than he normally does, Justin arrives at the coffee shop just a few minutes after 3. The black Lincoln Towncar limo pulls away from the front drive as he steps through the door, pausing just long enough to take stock of those in the building. Fern is pretty easy to spot, and he walks toward her right away. "Hey, hey, good to see you, Fern," he offers with an honest smile once he's close enough to greet her without shouting. Fern's smile blooms as Justin comes in, and she stands, letting him get almost to the table before she steps forward for her customary hug. "I promise that I won't keep you away long. But you sounded like you need a break." She pauses, stepping back, looking him over, and then sitting again as she says gently, "You look like you can use it, too, Justin." One short fingernail ticks on the table as she taps near his cup, "I even got your latte already, so you don't have to waste time waiting." Justin returns the hug politely, as he always does. He still can't help but smile at the woman. He sits, and looks toward the cup that Fern indicates. He chuckles as he picks it up. "Why thank you Miss Fern," he says before taking a drink. "And you know me entirely too well by this point. I think I really did need a caramel latte by now." He sets the cup down and leans back in his chair. "So what have you been up to lately? I hope you weren't anywhere near Times Square. I heard that it got torn up pretty bad while I was out of town this weekend." "I wasn't, thankfully, but I read about it in the paper." Fern shakes her head, "I can't even imagine what repairs will cost, and those poor people." There's a soft sigh, but she doesn't want Justin's 'time off' to be spent brooding about things far beyond her control. She pushes her brightness back up, brows lifting as she says, "I have an audition this week. For a television show. A friend of mine used to work on the crew, and he made a couple calls." By the time the words are finished her excitement has bubbled up again, shining in her eyes. The CEO pretty much lives in a world of negative, so talking about things like that doesn't generally bother him. Though he is left wondering if the Sentinels responsible were some of the units that his company built. He takes another drink of his coffee, and his own expression brightens when he hears the news. "An audition? That's great news! What's the show? Is it one that's already in production or a new series?" Fern's nod is enthusiastic, and she's gone from zero to about to burst in less than sixty seconds. "It's called 'Supernatural'. It's been on for years already, and they use guest stars a lot. Justin, if I can land this... who knows where I could go from there." There's the little girl from Ohio with stars in her eyes, chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm so excited." As if anyone couldn't see that clearly. Justin arches a brow. "Supernatural? Really? That one I've heard of. It has a pretty big following." While has hasn't watched the show himself, he knows that it's one of the favorites for people to talk about in the office. "I really hope you get it, Fern. And if there's anything I can do to help you out, just let me know." The good news actually does seem to lift his spirits some, that or Fern's mood is just that contagious. "Thanks, Justin, I really appreciate that. Just think good thoughts at me," Fern requests with a smile. She pauses to take a sip of her own drink, licking foam from her lips before she goes on. "Did I see something in the paper about you and the Stark Expo? Are you going to be there?" Justin takes a drink as well. When the Expo is mentioned, he nods. "Yes, yes, I'll be there," he says with a grin that's bordering on devious. "Got a big project I'm gonna reveal there. Something I've had in the works for years. I think I'm gonna blow a few minds, get a few people's attention." Some of his normal, cocky attitude starts showing again, something that's usually absent when he's around Fern. "Ya know, you should come down for it. I'll see about getting you tickets, then you can some of what's been keeping me so busy here the last several months." Fern picks up on that devious cast, but she takes it in the very best way, of course. "You look like you're up to something," she grins, teasing lightly. Her eyes widen at the offer and she bounces in her chair, "I'd love to be there, Justin! I'll lead your cheering section." The young waitress leans forward, interested in what he's planning. "Tell me what it is? I mean, I understand if you wanna keep it secret, but it sounds exciting." Justin gives a glance around the coffee shop. No one is paying attention to them or their conversation. He sits up, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. "You know what an aerial drone is, right?" he asks Fern, keeping his voice down low in a conspiratorial fashion. "Like the Predator drones that we used in the Middle East? Well, What I've got is gonna make those look like hobby store RC toys." There's no little hint of pride as he talks, no, it's pretty dang obvious. Sitting in a coffee shop, sharing secrets with one of the most powerful men in the city... Fern can't wait to rub this in her brothers' faces. After the big premier at the Expo, of course, because she doesn't plan on revealing Justin's secret to anyone. "Oooooh, that sounds amazing," she breathes, "I totally want to be there." He's got every reason to be proud, and there's nothing wrong with it in Fern's eyes. "Then consider it done," Justin says with a confidence and finality that only comes with knowing that one can pull strings. He'll make sure she gets a good seat, right next to the other heads of industry, military leaders and politicians. "I think it'll go over well. I've got quite a show lined up. Of course, there won't be a live fire demonstration, since we don't want to blow up Queens, but I still think it'll turn some heads." While he's more subdued in his outward appearance than Fern when she delivered her good news, it's still pretty plain to see he's excited about the Expo. Perhaps a bit nervous as well, since the trip he just got back from was dealing with a problem that cropped up with that particular project. Fern reaches over, patting Justin's arm lightly. "I know that you're just gonna amaze everyone." Her faith in him is admirable, and perhaps is even just a bit greater than Justin's at this moment. But she doesn't know about any problems. "I'm even more excited now than I was when it was just my audition. Do you need anything?" she asks suddenly. She can't imagine what she could do to help, but she's ready to do just about anything he asks. "Do you need some extra cannoli to get you through the next few days?" Hey, we offer what we know. Justin chuckles, and not in an insulting way. "No, I think I'll be fine, though I won't turn down any extra cannoli," he comments, grinning. Sitting back again he takes a drink of his coffee. "Oh, I almost forgot," the CEO sits up again, reaching into the pocket of his suit coat. He produces a small white box and sets it on the table. "Found this when I was in Colorado, thought you might like it." In the box is a pin consisting of a colorful flower made of thin, anodized metal. She doesn't quite squeak in excitement as Justin produces a box for her, not loudly, at least. "Justin, how thoughtful!" Taking up the box, she eases the lid off, and squeaks again as she lifts the cotton from atop the piece cradled within. "It's beautiful," she breathes, lifting it in careful fingers. Fern looks up to Justin, grinning, "I'll wear it to the Expo. Thank you, so much." She scoots out of her chair, giving an awkward sort of hug and a quick peck on the cheek, settling back in her chair again to admire the flower. "It'll go with anything, the colors are so lovely." Justin grins at the awkward hug and quick kiss. It sometimes seems amazing that he ever married at all, given his somewhat cold social nature. "I'm glad you like it. Found it in a little shop that had a lot of handmade items from the locals. Figured it'd fit you, since you have a thing for lots of color." He takes a drink of the latte. "I'll get you the date and time of the Expo presentation, so you can get the evening off. And if Anita gives you any hassle about it, have her call me." "I absolutely love it," Fern says with a note of pleased finality. And it doesn't look like some fantastic, incredibly expensive museum piece, it's absolutely something she would have bought for herself. She can't help but laugh as Justin offers to handle Anita, and he gets a grateful smile. "You are the sweetest, but you know all I have to do is say it's something for you and she'll give me the time off." Granted, Anita might not be as fond of Justin as Fern is, even to the point of wondering if the waitress is a little too trusting, but she knows diplomacy with men who could buy and sell her little restaurant a hundred times over. Anita is probably right to not be so trusting. After all, Hammer's reputation is anything but shining, even after his little 'hero' incident back in May. No matter what, he's just not going to be able to ditch the whole 'dirty, rotten capitalist' image, which he's rightfully earned. Donning a jokingly cocky air, Justin replies, "Good, glad to know that I pull that sort of influence with the powers that be." This earns a giggle, and Fern nods, "You are a man of means, my friend." There's a little deedledeedledeedle from her pocket, and Fern pulls her phone out, thumbing a button to turn the alarm off. Blue eyes lift back to Justin, holding on his face. "You know you haven't looked at your watch even once," she says. "I'm very proud of you. But you've lasted a whole half hour, so I can let you off the hook if you want to get back to work." Naturally, as soon as Fern says something about not checking his watch, Justin has to check it. He flicks his wrist to move the cuff of his shirt sleeve back and checks the dial. "I don't want to get back to work," he admits, having enjoyed a few minutes away from the chaos. "Though I probably should here shortly. I've got so many projects going right now it's making my head spin." Did he actually just admit he may be overloaded? Maybe not quite. Fern doesn't even try to hide the little, smug smile that comes at Justin's words. "I'd steal you away for the rest of the evening, but I know you'd just regret it in the morning," she teases, "And I don't want you mad at me for keeping you away so long. How about I walk you 'home'? That'll buy us a little more time, we'll get some fresh air, and the exercise will get your blood flowing so you'll be absolutely brilliant when you get back to it." Fresh-ish air, anyway. Justin takes a deep breath, then nods. "Alright, you sold me on it," he says, though there's really no regret in his voice. Hopefully between the coffee and the walk back his mind will have focused down enough he can get something done, instead of jumping from task to task wildly as he's been doing for the last several hours. He stands, and offers a hand out to Fern to help her up. Fern slaps her hand into Justin's, springing up from her chair with a grin. She's winning all over the place! She holds onto him a second as she turns, snagging her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, slipping the box from Justin into it as she turns back to him. "Lets get this show on the road." His hand gets a squeeze before she releases him, stepping toward the door before him. When she gains the sidewalk she looking back, making sure he's keeping up. Justin falls into step with Fern, slipping his hands into his pants pockets as he walks. It dawns on him that he should call his driver to let him know he's walking back to the office, but he shrugs it off. They're not that far away, and it's just as easy for him to call once he's back at the office. "So what day is your audition?" he asks the budding actress as they head back toward the office tower in the distance. They actually get a few steps in before Fern companionably loops her arm through Justin's, a spring in her step as they make their way along the sidewalk. "Tomorrow," she chirps happily. "They're looking for the weekly monster victim. Maybe I'll get to be haunted by a ghost." From the tone of her voice, that seems to be the most fun prospect she could possibly be faced with for a job. "I've watched the show... I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing yet." Sometimes you can know too much and try too hard instead of just being the best you can be. Justin does nothing to dislodge Fern. Honestly, she's a cute redhead on his arm, he's not going to complain. "Tomorrow? Do you have to learn lines or anything before you go in?" He has no idea how auditions for television shows work, and is simply guessing that she has to go in with some sort of material to, well, act out. How else do you show you can in fact act? "And hopefully you only get faced with ghosts on television. They're.... Unpleasant in real life." From his tone and look he seems quite disturbed by the prospect of finding a real ghost. "I have my usual stuff prepared, but I'm not sure what they'll want exactly," Fern explains. "Sometimes they want you to go cold, right off the script. Sometimes it's alone, and sometimes you get another actor to work with. It's kind of a crap shoot." She sidesteps a pan handler, bumping lightly against the CEO. "I thought I'd stop by Jamie's place, he's got a detective office nearby. He's the one who worked with them, so maybe he's got some good tips for me." She rubs Justin's arm lightly as his tone changes, totally able to relate. Her own recent meeting up with Balor could prove invaluable experience for this kind of job, after all. "Yeah... I'm happy to save that for pretend." As they cross the street, with the light, a taxi driver lays on his horn. Becoming quite the city gal, Fern doesn't even look over, just waves him away with a flip of her hand. No, not that kind of a flip. While Fern may have blown off the taxi, Justin shoots the driver a rather hard look. He grew up here, but that doesn't mean he completely tolerates that sort of behavior. "Always good to get as much information as you can," he says in reply to the waitress seeking out her friend. "Can't hurt to have a little inside knowledge, if it's there." He doesn't say anything else about ghosts, though if he knew that Fern had also run into the ghost hunting, prepubescent god of death, he may be more open to talking about it. No matter how many strange things happen in this city, it's still odd to bring up ghosts. The driver clearly recognizes Justin, backing off the horn immediately, and looking about as contrite as a taxi driver is able. Which isn't much, but hey. As they near the big gate to the Hammer compound she pulls them up short, turning Justin to face her. She straightens his tie, which does actually need it this time, and smooths the front of his vest. "Now. You go in there, and be brilliant. Call me if you need another coffee break, yes?" Justin stops when Fern does, glancing toward the gated entrance. The guard in the gate house is watching them with a confused look. The CEO doesn't fight the waitress as she straightens his tie and neatens his vest. Thanks to her, he will probably look less ragged than he did when he left the office. "Yes ma'am, I'll do that," he replies with a smile. "Ya know, I'm about half tempted to hire you as my PA, if the television folks don't snatch you up first. Which, they better, or they'll have to answer to me." Fern grins up at Justin, "It's good to know that I have your support. And Liz is lovely." It's a bit of stretching the truth, even she knows that, but Fern thinks Liz is a nice person, even if she's not the best assistant that's ever assisted a CEO. "Besides, being my friend and my boss might be a conflict of interest if I ever messed something up." She pushes her bag behind her, stepping in for another hug. Yes, she's huggy, what of it? "I'll call you and let you know how the audition goes." Releasing him, she takes a couple steps backwards, oblivious of the now slack-jawed stare from the guard. "Liz isn't my PA, she's a secretary. There's a difference." Justin returns the hug and then looks back at the guard shack. The guard looks down at something else immediately. Back to Fern, he says, "Please do, I want to know how it goes. What do they always say in show business? Break a leg?" He chuckles. "Take care, Fern, and thanks for the coffee." Category:Log